


Linguistics

by CreativeReading



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeReading/pseuds/CreativeReading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the Battle of New York, another Bifrost inscription appears in the New Mexican desert.</p>
<p>tumblr-creativereadingfanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linguistics

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note- I own nothing from Marvel.

"Get somebody from Linguistics down here."- Phil Coulson, first Thor movie

* * *

 

 

Ugh. The call came in again. Another Bifrost inscription to decipher. A year after the last invasion and I thought it was all behind me. The aliens were all safely back home.

I held my breath, looking at the coordinates. New Mexico, again. I love the desert, but why don't they ever set down in Vegas?

After hours on a plane and even more hours in a car to reach the site, I stared down at the markings on the ground.

"Which one of you is Phil Coulson?"

"That'd be me."

"Well, the inscription is a bit hard to translate, but here it goes. It says, "Son of Coul, minion of S.H.I.E.L.D., you son of motherless goat . . . '"

"What?" Agent Coulson said, taking off his sunglasses.

"It goes on in the same manner for the rest of the inscription; the insults are rather inventive. You have to admit it; he's got style. It ends, 'Affectionately, the God of Mischief.'"

"Loki used the power of the Bifrost to call me names? Graffitted the desert to get back at me?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"You must have made an impression," I said.

"He skewered me. I was dead."

"I know. You tell everyone. All the time."


End file.
